Poisoned Waters
by Angel Without a Face
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are recruited to protect an elven princess when her life is threatened. 2 OC. RR please.


Title: Poisoned Waters

Author: Angel Without a Face

Beta: Now Hiring! E-Mail me for details.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing, references to suicide and death, suicide, perhaps drug and sexual references

Coupling: None

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling has nothing on me when it comes to being morbid.

Original Characters: Melina Malfoy aka Melina Willis-Rice and Draven Rice

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are recruited to protect an elven princess when her life is threatened.

Ch. 1 The Assignment

_"There are glances of hatred that stab, and raise no cry of murder." –**George Eliot**_

Harry watched silently from beneath an umbrella as the car drove up in front of him. The rain was weakening and it was slowly growing colder as a man dressed in a black suit and black robes exited the drivers seat and opened the back door holding his hand out for someone to take it. After a moment a hand composed of pearly white flesh reached out and took the drivers hand and stepped out. Harry walked down to the two people and held out his umbrella feeling icy droplets of rain graze his skin.

From the backseat a woman looked up at him, her silvery green eyes met his own and he shuddered. He backed away allowing himself to hand over the umbrella to the driver to hold over her. The driver and the woman walked onto the stairs towards the door that stood open. Harry turned to see that the driver was not just carrying one passenger.

A tall, pale, and very blonde man stepped out closing the door behind him as he walked towards the stairs. His hair was smoothed back, his eyes were shielded by black sunglasses, yet there was no mistaking his identity.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned allowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Escorting my wife to make sure she got here safely," he drawled turning towards his long time adversary, "there aren't many you can trust you know."

Nodding, Harry followed his childhood enemy inside closing the front door as he went. The two entered the livingroom where Hermione and Ron sat in silence, the woman had removed her cloak and was wearing an oversized shirt and a pain of jeans.

"I want the three of you to understand one thing," Draco began removing his sunglasses, "this is not just for the safety of my wife."

"It's more or less for the safety of our unborn child," the woman said in a very american accent, "Brian, would you mind getting my bags from the car."

"Yes ma'am," the driver began walking towards the door. Once he was out the woman began to speak again.

"Are you fully aware of the circumstances surrounding this situation?" she asked.

"Afraid not," Hermione said, "all we were told was that we were going to be assigned to protect an elven princess."

"How kind of them," Draco spat. "Melina is not just any elven princess, she is one of the only remaining of her kind."

"And the fact that I am pregnant poses even more of a threat to my family," Melina mumbled, "the four of us that remain not counting myself."

"What happened to the others?" Ron questioned.

"Murdered," she said. "My father murdered my mother not that she mattered, after all she was human, but he was not. Aurors stormed my home and took my father, in the end he was executed. Myfour siblings and I are the only once who remain and one is about to become irrelivant."

"Why is that?"

"Because she is why we are here," Draco said. "She's a hitwoman for the otherside and she works for my father. I believe her words to me were that once this baby was born Melina Malfoy would be no more."

"Why not kill her while she is pregnant?" Harry asked. "Two birds and one stone."

"Goes against what she believes," Melina stood and walked towards a window where she stood watching as her driver lugged a number of suitcases out of the trunk. "At one time Ivy had children and a husband, but he left. In turn to get back at him, she pulled a Medea. From that point on she vowed to never kill another child and to never love again."

"I see," Hermione muttered, "well, we will do our best to protect you."

The door opened again and the driver entered carrying three of the suitcases. He set them down breathing heavily and went back outside for the two that still remained.

"You don't pack light do you?" Ron asked. Hermione threw a pillow in his direction, but Melina simply smiled as the driver returned with the two remaining bags.

"We have to be going now Mr. Malfoy sir, you have that meeting at two," Bryan said.

"I know," He looked over at Melina, "Please take care of yourself."

"I will," she said still looking out the window. "But you really need to go."

Draco began to walk towards the door putting his sunglasses back on, Harry followed him.

"If I find that so much as a hair is harmed on her head," he stopped turning to look at him in the face, "I will have you, Weasley, and Grangers arses in an iron vice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Don't threaten us Malfoy," Harry said in a sort of cool yet impatient tone, "because I get this nagging feeling that Melina isn't even your wife."

At first Draco glared at Harry with a look that clearly stated he was going to kill him. After a moment his face became relaxed, almost as if he had remembered something.

"Prove it," he said his voice dripping with malice before he exited towards the car. Harry smirked closing the door.

(_END_)

_**Well what do you guys think? I would seriously appreciate some feedback on this because I haven't written anything in a long while. I lovereviews soleave some. However if you care to flame me the flames had better be signedproperly or else they will be deleted and you will be forever marked as a coward.**_

Best Wishes!

Angel Without a Face


End file.
